Christmas Miracles
by imdivergentandcantbecontrolled
Summary: During the Christmas holidays, the Marauder's and Lily come across a certain strange book that goes by the name "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". This is the story of how they learn about the young wizard Harry and his first year in Hogwarts. And of course what good would this fic be without a bit of Jily in it! Read and Review!


**A/N: So here we go, this is going to be one hell of a fic. Rated T only because of language and in case some sketchy subject matter comes up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, and the characters' reactions to the book.**

**Chapter 1**

"Evans! Will you-"

"No"

It didn't come as much of a shock to the messy haired Head Boy now when he heard this monosyllabic response. It was almost a routine by now.

Every morning in the Heads' Common Room, the first thing the Head boy and girl would say to each would simply be another version of "Go out with me" which was subtly rejected with a "Not even if pigs flew"

It no longer affected James when he heard this. He knew that one day she'd say yes. It was just a matter of when.

Lily, on the other hand, has stated on multiple accounts that the likelihood of her dating James Potter was about as high as Flitwick and McGonagall getting married and having 3 Norwegian Ridgebacks for children.

Although she had to agree, since the seventh year had begun, James Potter had deflated his ego a bit. He was a lot nicer to her and gave her, her space. He even had the decency to not make any immature comments when they discovered that the Heads' share a common room and a bathroom.

But then again, since the Marauders always hung out in the Heads' room, Lily had taken to camping out in her own room to try and escape them.

That morning, Lily stepped out of her neatly kept bedroom and headed downstairs. It was a week till Christmas and the school was pretty much empty except for the fact that the Marauders minus Peter had decided to stay since James' parents were on holiday in Greece.

2 of the 3 Marauders were sprawled out on the couch with the third in the bathroom. Lily didn't bother being quiet, those boys slept like rocks.

Daintily stepping over the snoring boys she stepped out of the Common Room and headed towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

The Great Hall was a rather empty room. The four large House tables had been replaced by 4 much smaller ones. It seemed as if most of Hogwarts had already emptied itself. The teachers chattered away while the students murmured in small groups.

Lily slid into the seat next to her best friend Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was all set to leave for home this afternoon for her family's annual trip to Madagascar.

The two ate their breakfast while Marlene brought a very uninterested Lily up to date on the latest Hogwarts gossip.

It seemed as if Sirius was making quite a name for himself as the school 'player'. However, Marlene's most exciting news was- for once- not regarding the Marauders. It turns out their friend Alice Prewett and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom were thinking of the future and that there was even talk of marriage.

Lily soon tuned out of the gossip and concentrated on eating. She wanted to finish fast so she could hit the library, there was a particularly interesting book on Transfiguration she wanted to read, it being the only subject she was unable to do well in.

The girls finished their meals and exchanged goodbyes, with promises to write each other every week, they separated.

Lily went straight to the library and found herself a nice book called _The Turning Point in the Times of Transfiguration _by _Timothy Tumperus._

Just as she was getting to a particularly interesting chapter which dealt with the Laws of Transfiguration she was interrupted by a particularly loud laugh and to annoyance, in walked the Marauders.

"Hey Evans" the shaggy haired one said casually.

"Black" Lily said curtly. Sirius and Lily had never gotten along. In Lily's mind, Sirius was the immature boy who had no respect for others and in Sirius's head, Lily was the bitch who constantly hurt his best friend.

"Fancy seeing you here, in library of all places" he said snickering to himself.

"Fancy seeing _you _here. Is this the first time you're seeing the inside of a library Black?" Likely retorted.

"Nah, I've spent some time here"

"Your OWL grades would beg to differ"

"Who said I was studying in the library?" he shot back with a mischievous wink as Lily fought the urge to throw up her breakfast.

"We're just here so Moony could pick up this book he really wanted" James cut in before any sparks- literal ones- flew.

Lily nodded at them and returned to her book while the boys turned around and began browsing the shelves in search of a certain book. Suddenly, Sirius tripped and along with him, came crashing down a large stack of books.

The noise was deafening and Lily rose to help them pick the books up.

Just as she was about to put the stack of books in her hand back she noticed a small book in the back with picture of young boy with black hair on a broomstick. Picking the book up in her hand, Lily read the title. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'_

"Potter? You got any relatives named Harry?" Lily asked, turning to the hazel eyes boy who was standing behind her.

"Uhh… I think I've got a third cousin names Barry but nope, no Harrys. Why?"

Lily held up to book and James took it in his hand, Lily forced herself to ignore the slight skip in her heart when their fingers met.

"Looks a lot like you Prongs" Sirius observed from over his shoulder.

"Hmmm… I've never heard of him" James observed.

"Let's read it!"

"I'm coming too" Lily stated. The Marauders looked at her curiously, "What I found it, okay? Plus it's not like I'm going to give up the opportunity to learn something new"

Sirius looked like he was about to make a harsh comment but glare from James' made him hold his tongue.

"Let's go back to the Common Room and read it" Remus suggested.

The four of them headed back to the Heads' rooms with the book safely tucked inside Remus' cloak. It didn't seem like something they wanted to share. There was something about this book that made it seem dangerous. Like a secret.

So without checking in with Madam Pince the four of them traipsed back to the common room.

Even if they didn't know it yet. They were off an adventure. And it was going to be one hell of a ride…

**A/N: Well that's all. I just thought I'd have this Introduction chapter and I'll start the book from the next one.**

**Hope you guys liked it **

**Review please! Let me know how it's going!**

**-Ash**


End file.
